


「明真探」的观测解释

by bdfy



Series: 2365594 f/ht 明真探 [3]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 2365594 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 想写的小说的库存太多了，复健和要求消化兼写了UkCaa小说,不过，太过沮丧不明白多少心受挫了想办法写上事成功了。但是，说实话，这是一部连自己都不知道自己想写些什么的混沌小说。大致说明了故事的梗概，是把kaldea SIU的材料改成了现代风格……这是什么呢……各种各样的设定混杂太多自己也不太明白……我觉得发生了很多矛盾……不管什么都作为那个空想能请读幸运。讲述的是因记忆障碍而失去半年的记忆，只剩下一天的记忆的Uk，以及作为照顾他的人继续接近他的新Tea。正如刚才所说的那样，是kaldea SIU前提的材料,不过，因为damingrun，原作Uk，acd的过去等搀杂着成为非常复杂的设定。姑且，Uk的家族关系好象模仿D/olye，Uk Violet介意名字的女性的事多,他的母亲的名字是不是Violet（因此pastiche中他母亲的名字多为Violet）把那样的见解做为基准,不过，因为模糊记也多不深入思考也没关系。以这样的说法为基准，但记忆犹豫不决，还是不用考虑深刻的事情。因为自己也有为了康复强制写完了的地方与平时作风说不定不同,不过，如果稍微也享受幸运。PS, 本来想加入sequel之类的，但果然还是写不出色情哟……26/37/392





	1. (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [名探偵の観測解釈](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503122) by 2365594. 

> 11403573  
2365594
> 
> 2019年7月15日 20:23

“今天我们就来讲解一下量子力学吧。什么，数学和物理是亲戚一样的东西，量子力学是处理那个物理学的原子比例的微视的对象的理论。微观的对象简单来说就是原子、分子等微观物质”

“主题是你也知道吧，是施雷丁格的猫。虽然我们知道是什么样的实验，但还是试着简单地总结一下吧”

“①准备密封的箱子。②把猫和放射性物质、放射线检测后启动的青酸气体发生装置放入箱中。放射性物质随着时间的流逝原子崩溃，一小时后原子崩溃的可能性为百分之五十。③猫和放射性物质和装置放入放置一小时。一小时过后，箱子里的猫是活着还是死了？这是施莱丁格猫的实验”

“是的，在观测之前，猫并没有决定生死。换句话说，修雷丁格主张，生活在箱子里的猫和死去的猫的可能性应该重合在一起才存在的。你知道的真多”

“嗯？“如果只从箱子里取出猫咪生存的可能性，那么猫咪确实能够生存下来”？科学超能力？恩，dadi很好地没有waraya……”

“下次能借书给我吗？嗯，谢谢。但是现在正在讲课，待会儿见”

“由于这个实验，箱子里的猫只决定了放射性物质α崩溃这一量子力学性的行为，所以只要观测者不打开箱子观察里面，猫根据量子力学的概率解释，在50：50的时候就会有活猫和死猫重叠在一起存在。”

“这种概率解释是由丹麦首都波尔研究所发布的哥本哈根解释，迄今为止在微观世界中粒子像波浪一样移动的实验结果————称之为“粒子与波浪的双重性”，让人头疼。虽然成功地将波动函数表示为波动函数，但其本质上到底表现了什么却完全不明白呢”

“而且不能理解‘像波浪一样移动，观测结果却又回到了粒子’这一原理，‘在宏观世界里看不到微观世界那样的粒子和波的双重性，那么微观和宏观的境界在哪里？”这样的疑问没有尽头”

“砂之山无论削减到哪里，都能继续‘山’吗？”

“因此维格纳提倡一种观测理论，即‘微观和宏观没有差异，观测者观测到波动函数的收敛时会发生波动函数的收敛’，即‘微观和宏观时会发生波动函数的收敛’。”

“刚才说的‘箱子里同时存在着活猫和死猫，打开箱子的同时确定其中一个’就是将它们咬碎的理论。”

“当然，不可能有那样的事。”

“修雷丁格猫的实验，是为了否定这种观测理论而进行的思考实验。”

“嘛，这么说来，如果把你们的理论用在这个实验上，结果会是这样，这种事情在现实中是不可能的吧？也就是说观测理论是没有区别的，实际上是以微观和宏观的差异为前提的理论吧？然后顺便说一下，这是像概率论啦、认识啦以下同文之类的讽刺”

“不是，我也是学过量子力学的，但其实很混沌，所以才选了那个领域。1 1有时候是0，有时候是3，光是还没被发现就有可能是10或者是负数，一想到要到处移动就突然聚集起来，什么事情都太多了，就想放弃之前的计算式”

“嗯，‘你觉得箱子里的猫还活着吗？’因为？嗯……是啊……”

“---观测者如果认为自己还活着，不就是在活着吗？在观测者当中”


	2. Chapter 2

咔嚓咔嚓，不知从哪里开关。

发呆，老旧的挂钟声在周围回响，与此同时福尔摩斯的意识也慢慢地浮现出来。

“……”

视野中蔓延的是雪白的天花板，稍稍歪下头便能看到作为音源的旧钟摆。也许是因为眼睛和眼睛的缘故，手表的指针抖动了，看不清楚，但是声音响了七次，大概七点左右吧。

擦着眼睛想要站起来，一瞬间脑海里被白色的烟雾笼罩着，意识开始扭曲。虽然没有头痛，但是脑子有点不舒服。福尔摩斯冷静地分析道，因为感觉不到疼痛和醉意，所以不是酒精引起的宿醉，而是在失去意识之前在什么地方撞到头了吧。想用无法很好地归结的思考想办法想起失去意识前的事,不过，还是思考变得模糊不能想起。

“……名字是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，原私立侦探，现在隶属于警视厅搜查一课特别搜查班。五月二十一日搜查完毕回家，为了整理报告书而上班……然后……”

那之后的记忆很模糊。我觉得这是自己记忆中最新的记忆，之后几天也感觉是普通的工作。如果失去了一些失去意识之前的记忆，那么现在的日期也许已经超过六月了。

总之，在患有轻度逆行性健忘的程度上，福尔摩斯将放下胸膛，整理好自己名字也搞不清的重度记忆。幸运的是，在思考事情的过程中，思考回路逐渐暖和起来，脑海中的烟雾也消失了，能像往常一样思考了。

首先，因为没有被拘留，所以不是绑架监禁吧。接着环顾四周。虽然并不陌生，但从他们感受到生活感的样子来看，这并非是酒店的种类，而是某个人的私人房间。

房间的门也试着远远地观察了,不过，因为是内钥匙构造的门出入也好象没有问题，从这个房间的主人里(上)关上福尔摩斯的意思的事能看见。

突然，把视线转向醒来时响起的挂钟，发现旁边贴着挂历。虽然平成三十年五月二十一日画了一个圆圈，但既然福尔摩斯的记忆含糊不清，就不能确定正确的日期。从不是6月的日历来看，月亮应该还没变吧。

窗帘深处有窗户，以为外面的景色也看不见而避开窗帘，虽然有窗户，但可能是为了防止犯罪，窗户被设计了面格子。虽然也考虑过要从最坏的窗户逃走，但这似乎也是不可能的。

透过窗户看外面的景色，远远地看见了杂木林一样的东西。虽然不太清楚正下方，但从最近的树的高度来看，现在的房间大概算成大宅子的三层左右。如果没有靠垫就跳下去的话，应该不会没事吧。

大致观察了一下房间，然后确认了自己的身体。除了一部分的记忆和轻微的脑的不协调感以外没有显眼可笑的情况。

试着做一些轻微的准备运动，果然没有特别的障碍。这样一来，自然而然地会想到，还是脑部受到损伤而昏厥的自己被谁带回家休息了，尽管如此，还是有很多疑问。

“如果和事件有关的话，应该会送到医院或者警察署的疗养室。就算是私人，我也不会想到我在众人面前喝得晕头转向的……即使到了这种情况，也能找到特意送回家的熟人……嗯，没有”

原本警察局内很有能力却被当作怪人远远卷入其中的福尔摩斯和去喝酒的熟人等相当有限。另外，少数人的线索是，一个人笑着对前后不知不觉的福尔摩斯放在照片里，放到哪里去呢？如果是这样的话，不管是在社会上还是肉体上都能够抹杀的无法掉以轻心的同事，还有一个人是不会去模仿流石抛弃的。因为说本来住在城外的武士住宅，所以不可能是上司的家。

“最让人在意的就是这个睡衣”

福尔摩斯很感兴趣地观察着自己从未见过的睡衣，一边叹息。

如果在外面因为某些原因而失去意识的话，现在的自己应该是穿着西装吧，最多只能穿着衬衫睡觉。即使这个房子的主人借给我睡衣，也难以想象比成人男性的平均身高还要合适自己的尺寸。这样一来，就会有人特意为我买来睡衣……不仅不明白花费那么多工夫的理由，而且从面团的疲劳情况也可以看出不是新品。

特意把房间借给失去意识的自己，连睡衣也准备的程度的意义和不是新品准备二手货的适当，那个抱怨对福尔摩斯是不可理解的。

“……嗯”

福尔摩斯再次一边观察周围一边推测自己被放置了的状况。在陌生的生活感十足的房间，有存在感的大摆钟，和自己最后的记忆同日圆的日历，订做自己一样的旧衣服的睡衣，脑的不协调感和，轻的记忆丧失。

推敲完某种程度的假设的福尔摩斯毫不犹豫地把手伸向门逃出了房间。门没锁，向客厅有的方向穿过走廊手向了门。

“呀，早上好夏洛克，今天难得早起呢。不过能不能给我睡衣，头发又乱又乱，自称是绅士的话，虽说是在家里，但打扮好之后再起来吧”

巴塔利，一边合上读着的书，初老的男性---福尔摩斯的同事警视厅搜查一课特别搜查班的老情报员，詹姆斯·莫利蒂妖艳地微笑着。

福尔摩斯对优雅地劝告说，总之先整理好仪容吧。福尔摩斯好像要说什么似的张开了嘴,不过，取而代之吐出一口叹息返回了卧室。

有傲慢不逊的地方,不过，总觉得对长辈的人的最低限度的礼仪辩解。因为他判断，让天敌看到散漫的姿态就等于暴露自己的弱点。

这样的年轻可爱,不过，莫里亚蒂看起来愉快地一边kukkuku一边笑一边打开到福尔摩斯返回为止再次读了一半的书。

在万籁俱寂的客厅里，不知多少时光流逝。莫利亚蒂计算着面向数学家的数学问答证明，稍稍有些焦急的脚步朝着客厅走来，莫利亚蒂举起了头。于是，看到换了衣服的福尔摩斯的服装再次苦笑了。

这是身着衬衫、裤子、背心和外套的福尔摩斯的“便服”。工作服的话，在背心和外套之间穿西装。不喜欢露出肌肤的这个男人，无论是工作还是私事，从上到下都能好好地穿进去，不允许给别人看破绽。

“没那回事。在自己的房间里有一个人，如果是可以容忍的朋友的话，可以穿着衬衫和裤子横着躺着。和只知道某些数学的老人不同，他能讲出出现在人们面前的最低限度的礼仪”

「啊，是啊。真的成长好的人不知道自己在哪里的状况整好打扮也不在房间里彷徨！不管是被保护还是被绑架了，为了我随时都能走出房间，做好最低限度的准备后再离开房间”

“不凑巧，头脑比别人转得快是我细腻的特技。环顾四周，大致的情况都预料到了，就这样判断没有问题”

“哦，你向同事不整理头发，衣服也穿着睡衣的样子，这是你的礼仪吗？为了以后的学习，请务必让我听在什么样的礼仪教室学到的呢”

“好啊。我所学到的基本礼仪是“无可救药的恶权化没有付出的礼仪”。如果你也去那里的话，那腐烂的根性应该会好一点吧”

“哈哈！那是愉快的礼仪教室！可是那个也知道高(贵)，对眼前的歪曲歪曲了的男人的性格笔直地好象不能重打！

如果其他人在，背部快要冻僵了的嫌味的应酬用笑容一边处理着，福尔摩斯一边坐在空着的座位上。话虽如此，因为除了有莫里亚蒂的座位以外，只有一个空座位，所以自然而然的就会和莫里亚蒂面对面了。

“……连一杯咖啡都没泡吗？明明比我先起床了”

“又不是早起呢。而且我不喝，想喝就自己泡吧」

咖啡豆在架子上，方便的话在瓶子旁边。莫利亚蒂将视线从数学书中移开。

福尔摩斯不满地盯着莫利亚蒂，没办法地从座位上站起来，冲着咖啡冲向厨房。

瓶子很快就找到了，正如莫里亚蒂所说，配备了速溶咖啡。打开正上方的收纳架，应该有咖啡豆和咖啡牛奶吧。因为与福尔摩斯的家大体上是同样的收纳场所容易理解。

如果可以的话想喝正宗的咖啡,不过，从现在开始拉咖啡豆使之滴使之喝稍微麻烦。如果有客人的话另当别论。

福尔摩斯把视线转移到客厅，然后叹息着打开了收纳架。

“哎呀，结果还是决定用豆子来磨吗？因为是你，所以觉得很麻烦，所以能很快解决”

“……就是这样的心情，没什么好吧”

福尔摩斯不满地将装有咖啡的杯子放在桌子上，一个放在自己的旁边，另一个推到莫里亚蒂，深深地坐在椅子上。在喝咖啡之前尽情享受咖啡的香味，被刚刚磨好的香醇咖啡豆的香味儿稍微有点刺鼻的感觉平静下来了。

“……你真的……”

“什么呀，不喝的话就放在那里吧。因为是好豆子，所以觉得一个人喝有点乏味”

“……嘛，喜欢就好啦”

福尔摩斯静静地摘下咖啡和厨房里拿来的饼干代替早餐，莫里亚蒂静静地读数学书。

就像刚才没有争吵一样，尝到沉默后，最初打招呼的是读完数学书后的莫利蒂。

“那么，你不是有什么想问我的事情吗？”

“恩……”

优雅地一边倾斜咖啡，福尔摩斯一边爽快地回答暧昧的回答。莫利亚蒂就是这种地方一点都不可爱啊，笑着脸稍微有点青筋。

“你别这么勉强，开玩笑的。即使坦率地提问，我也不认为你会给我正确的信息，所以我只是在考虑怎么把情报引出来”

“对对方缺乏敬意的言行会失去信赖，你什么时候才能学到呢。所以被上层说没有可爱”

“希望你能接受我对你的警戒是我最大的赞扬。不管怎样要警惕，一直警戒的对象只有你”

“……一直怀疑我的对象就只有你了”

像要切开般的视线掠过彼此。虽然能够看透一切的眼睛能够互相射穿，但是无法完全看穿拥有世界上屈指可数的头脑的两者的头脑。

但是，最能理解自己思考的人只有眼前的对手，福尔摩斯和莫利亚都深切地感受到。

“那么，虽然想问你的事情堆积如山……事实上，说实话，并没有什么想要尽早了解的信息”

“哎呀，你对自己现在的状况、职场的事情都不在意吗？”

“虽然很在意，但是目前的问题已经解决了……不，可以认为是我无法出手的状态。而且自己所处的状况也并不是没有预料到的。所以……是啊，如果有想问的事情，今天是否有我的工作呢？”

“你讨厌工作，却喜欢工作狂呢……”

莫利亚蒂虽然惊讶，却没有再追求，将手中的书放在桌子上，再次与福尔摩斯对面。

“自己是逆行性健忘症，有这样的事自己觉察到了吧？”

“嘛，睁开眼睛，在陌生的房间里醒来，谁都会知道记忆在飞翔吧。”

不介意福尔摩斯的厌恶等，莫里亚蒂淡泊地持续状况的说明。

福尔摩斯对习惯了的那样的待遇稍微靠近了眉头,不过，那个以上茶点也不放入听莫利亚蒂的话。

“你的记忆里只有解决某个事件的第二天左右的记忆。现在已经过了一年零三个月左右的日子。到这里可以吗？”

福尔摩斯稍微喘口气，平静地回答了没问题哟。莫利亚蒂眯着眼睛观察福尔摩斯，却没有惊讶的样子。虽然家中应该没有能够正确理解日期的推理能力，但仅凭状况观察就能推测出某种程度的年月的推理能力依然令人赞叹不已。虽然有自信能够准确地预测出摩利亚处于同一立场的自己所处的状况，但在推理这个领域，福尔摩斯的准确性是远远不够的。

“那之后大概半年后吧。你在一场事故中头部受到重击，患上了记忆障碍。失去了过去半年的记忆，也患上了当天的记忆，第二天就忘记了的前向性健忘症。结果，你别说工作了，连日常生活都变得困难了”

“……这样啊，嗯，我以为是这样的”

与自己身高相称的旧衣服的睡衣，单纯是自己穿来穿去的结果很累吧。从面料的疼痛程度来看，可以推断出体格是怎样的人穿多长时间来回穿。

从关节部位的质地的皱纹情况和手腕的污秽，沾染了质地的体臭1年以上自己穿了这个衣服的事没错吧。

再加上，醒来的时候大脑虽然感到不协调，但是头部却没有疼痛，摸一摸也没有发现有伤痕的东西。这样的事情并不是在失去意识之前就打了头，而是在头部受到冲击之后暂时丧失了记忆。如果变成这样的话，不仅仅是失去了过去的记忆的逆行性健忘症，前行性健忘症的可能性也怀疑吧。

如果患有如此严重的记忆障碍的话，要过和以前一样的生活是很困难的。否，如果是自己的话，有信心在那种状态下也能顺利解决案件，但是在社会上像福尔摩斯一样的残疾人在警察内普通地做刑警是不可能的。

据莫利亚蒂说，以事件中受伤的障碍为由，从警察那里引退，在警察的指导下搬到现在的宅邸。

“我住的房子怎么样了？”

“姑且，合同还是继续保留着。你好象相当关照作为大师的haddsun夫人,不过，不能让流石不是护士的别人照料残疾人。为了方便你照顾，搬家是必要的，但是也有记忆障碍痊愈的情况，也有本人的希望就那样放着”

本人的希望，是当时的福尔摩斯的希望吗，那时的记忆在现在的福尔摩斯里(上)没有,不过，确实如果是自己的话希望那个房间就那样留下吧。

在那里，残留着与难以忘怀的朋友的重要的青春的回忆。

“这样的话，我退出警察，现在从事什么工作呢？”

因为丢失记忆二十年左右的记忆残留着只要状况解开没有问题日常生活能送，只要福尔摩斯的知觉头脑也没生锈。长期的工作不行，但日工的工作应该能顺利完成，那样的话自己做些自营什么的也不奇怪吧。

对那样推理的福尔摩斯，莫里亚蒂一边不情愿地歪着脸，一边无可奈何地耸着肩膀，想必是需要互相回答的吧。

“正确答案。虽然警察隐退了，但是你的推理能力实在是舍不得放手。利用tsute作为搜查的顾问建立着相应的生活哟。用你喜欢的说法，就是私立顾问侦探吧”

世界上私立侦探和公共调查官有许多，警察和政府的人向普通市民请求教导，这本来就是不可能的。那是因为只有让别人知道自己的无能。

但是即便如此在无可奈何的时候，拜访了福尔摩斯，得到了专业的建议。福尔摩斯获得奖金和政府的信赖。几乎与福尔摩斯作为警察进行的工作没有太大差别,不过，现场调查丢失了的事和国家的指挥下丢失了的事大的差异吗？

虽然觉得把这家伙放到野外会更麻烦，但NEE和MORITI心里一边叹气，一边担心着最终会变成普通市民言听计从的警察厅的现状。

“原来如此，掌握了大概的状况。”

福尔摩斯看起来很有趣地点了点头，突然想起来一副无关紧要的样子朝着膝盖跪着的莫利亚蒂的方向回头一看，很不可思议地走了过来。

“话说，你为什么会在这里？不是只有我的说明员吗？”

“……我是你的负责人”

从心底讨厌地莫利亚蒂回答。莫利亚蒂不情愿的看着福尔摩斯的脸，他呆呆的张着嘴，觉得十分不可思议就那样说出来了。

“为什么你那么讨厌我，还照顾我呢？”

完全是那样。莫利亚蒂想。

访问福尔摩斯的工作的委托是不定期的。警察也有最低限度的意志，不象轻松地请求最早不是警察的福尔摩斯教一样的地不做这样的理由一个，福尔摩斯承包只限于在那天内能解决的事件这样的限制。

安乐椅子侦探也坦然处理福尔摩斯,不过，他的侦探风格是实地调查。来自他人的报告彻底作为信息之一处理，必要的信息用自己的眼睛和耳朵聚集进行推理。对于同时进行多边假设推论的他来说，暧昧的信息、错误的信息只会产生错误的考察的结果。要严选众多的推论，精炼，确实的信息是必不可少的。

为此，需要从被给予的信息重新调查的东西，福尔摩斯指示了的调查的诊断结果花费数日的委托不能随便承包。当然，只是福尔摩斯指示了调查方法数日后解决了的事件本人没记象山一样地有。

“连小学生都明白1 1是2。但是，就算是我，数字和记号都没有给，甚至连问题都弄错了，真是无可奈何”

“这只是你太不相信对方了。问题是通过提问者和回答者的信赖关系而成立的。就算是警察，也会给大家带来相应的高精度情报吧”

“正因为如此才麻烦。比起从一百个情报中看穿四十九个事实，从百情报中看穿一个谎言更麻烦。而且对于本人没有恶意，被犯人操纵得到的情报更是如此”

“即便如此，从这里看穿真相的人是你吧！---真是让人吃惊的完美主义。如果不确信百分之九十九的预测，就不能接受”

“我并不拘泥于此事，只是说与其委托他人，还不如自己干得快而且准确。”

“那是不适合我的地方，自己不动，用自己的指示看别人如何行动不是很开心吗。即使不能按照自己的想法行动，那也很有趣”

“比我更完美主义的人会说什么。善于掌握人心的你，从你预料之中逃脱的人是不存在的。----即使逃避了，估计会得到预想之外的结果的是教授吧”

“真讨厌，居然把人说得跟坏人一样。”

“如果你不是坏人，这个世界上就不存在邪恶了。”

莫利亚蒂耸着肩膀，福尔摩斯愉快地双手重叠。

据福尔摩斯身边照顾自己的moriity说，今天没有接到工作的委托。

福尔摩斯虽然只记得当天，但工作委托还是事先联络。虽说留个便条就行，但反正也不能从房间里收集信息，所以没有事先联系的好处，这好像是社会人的礼仪。

“怎么回事，今天的我只有今天，却只能虚度只有一天的寿命。”

得知没有工作委托的福尔摩斯很明显地垂下了头。虽然基本上是懒惰，但只有智慧的好奇心是比别人加倍的男人。在没有遇到充满自己头脑的谜团和难题的情况下，就无法忍受现在的自己的意识消失了吧。

“话虽这么说，但你必须将它重复一辈子。每天你解开谜团的话，会因为过劳而倒下，而且会从世界消失，所以要忍耐”

“……那么，你能满足我吗？”

莫利亚蒂无精打采地看到了福尔摩斯。他认真的表情，让我们看到了他从心底里希望的样子。

那也是那样吧。能满足这个男人的深渊一样的智慧的好奇心的，一定后边和前头都只是自己。

似乎只有福尔摩斯满足了莫里亚蒂的头脑。

看看表针。时钟的指针正指向正上方，是午餐时间。

莫里亚蒂虽然感觉不到饥饿，但早餐只喝了几杯咖啡和饼干的福尔摩斯也快饿了吧。与其这样说，即使没有感觉到饿，也应该把一些有营养的东西放进胃里。

虽然对宿敌的营养管理等没有死兴趣，但是这个男的是因为谁不管理自己的话，连吃饭和睡觉都不感兴趣而忽略的人。即使知道没有意义，也不得不作为照料员进行警告。

福尔摩斯在开口讲话之前，提出了反驳。

“莫里亚蒂教授知道人类饿死需要多长时间吗？虽然个体差异很大，成人的基础代谢量大概是体重的25~30倍，所以我一天需要1625~1950千卡。顺便提一下，人类的活动能量来源是糖原，据说绝食后一天就全部用光了。接着，肝脂肪作为能源被使用,不过，饥饿状态更加前进的话体脂肪和皮下脂肪等的肝脏以外的脂肪乘血流被运送到肝脏，β氧化变成酮体，成为代替糖原的能源源。由此，人类在理论上只要补充水分，就能在绝食状态下生存2~3个月，超过这个极限的话就会导致饿死”

“……纸上谈兵。如果持续绝食的话，当然蛋白质、核酸、无机盐类等各种各样的生理活性物质就会不足。这样一来，由于低血糖、恐慌障碍等各种各样的因素，很难维持身心健康的状态，实际上不会有那么多病。对于正常人来说，大概一个星期左右吧”

“嘛。来自脂肪和肌肉的能源转化非常坏，成为酮体之前由于低血糖失去意识会死吧。原本短短数日就无法保持正常的理性，连推理无法推理的侦探什么的死去也是同义的”

“我有同感。那么能否请您告诉我这些话和现在的状况有什么关联呢？”

“这是逆转的想法，教授。人类在绝食状态下连一周都不能维持，换句话说，三天左右的话对身体没有障碍，意识也大致能保持正常，不吃一两餐的话难道不觉得有什么问题吗？与其说空腹状态提高了集中力，这才是一点阴沉也没有的完美的理论。连我自己都感到头晕的完全的感动了呢”

“恩，除非你是个无可救药的傻瓜！”

这个男人不捏造歪理，连呼吸都做不到吗？我眼前浮现出一直照顾他的朋友的医生和他的协助者的大家历尽艰辛和令人热泪盈眶的努力。

不管是莫利亚还是福尔摩斯，由于其头脑的原因，无法与他人相互理解，只能作为妖怪生存，但可以说其生活方式完全不同。

拥有非凡的头脑融入人类社会，将自己以外的所有人作为家畜持续榨取的原数学家。

毫不隐瞒的才智被人类社会排斥，那个癖好用那个头脑持续为别人服务的名侦探。

莫利亚蒂利用他人。就像对他人而言自己就是那样，对自己而言别人也只不过是无法理解的怪物，所以利用他们没有任何罪恶感。

但是他---夏洛克·福尔摩斯，本人会否定他，但他却选择了作为人类的奴隶而活着。

他既不追求地位、名誉、财产，也不接受谜一样的报酬，而是提供了自己的头脑。

明显的不正当交换。只用能洞察世界一切的头脑，解开矮小的人类矮小的恶智慧。但是福尔摩斯并没有拒绝。没有谜团就活不下去的男人，即使是一口吃完的小谜团也必须乞丐。

把世界上屈指可数的超级计算机当作计算器来使用的人类的愚蠢与福尔摩斯是如何妥协的呢？一边蔑视他人为愚者，一边不惜对那样的他们下手。

福尔摩斯以这种罕见的头脑，挫败了许多的罪恶，拯救了许多人。周围的人从他的智慧中得到恩惠，得到荣誉，得到真爱。

留下一个功臣福尔摩斯。

功绩、名誉，甚至连好不容易交到的朋友都失去了，但“我还有这个呢”和拿出装了药的小瓶子的男人的心境，莫里亚蒂无法理解。

或许，这才是你唯一的人性吧

莫利亚蒂因为孤独，将世界的一切都用在自己身上。

福尔摩斯为了孤独的世界献出了自己的全部。

虽然方法不同，但是对于人类社会来说，作为妖怪的自己和世界相连的唯一方法就是如此。

“想要饿死的话就不会止步。相反，我想这只是连饮食生活都被管理，让护士帮忙吃饭而已”

“……真的没有食欲。晚饭吃面包什么的”

“那么作为照顾人的我的脸都不好看啊。是啊……如果你好好吃午饭的话，不就给你出个简单的问题吗？这样就不会有一点干劲了吗？”

“……你真狡猾”

福尔摩斯用像是咬破了苦虫的表情盯着莫利亚蒂。当然，卑怯卑劣对莫利亚蒂来说是比家人更贴近的存在。

“……不是简单的问题，难的问题好。我想解开这个我解不开的谜团”

对于孩子般顽固的嘟哝，莫利亚蒂爽朗地笑了。

“无法解开的谜底是无法解开的，名侦探。在放咖啡豆的架子旁边应该有干燥意大利面，然后做意大利面吧。就算是懒惰的你，煮面的程度也能做到吧？”

福尔摩斯大概是出于这样的观念吧，一边叹息一边朝厨房走去。嘛，这个对话和之后的流动只是福尔摩斯没记住好多次反复了的事习惯了。福尔摩斯也正是因为察觉到这一点才会一边不满一边否定吧。

在那里，莫利亚蒂想起了。这么说来，福尔摩斯一直为别人使用着自己的头脑，却只为自己用过一次。

福尔摩斯不记得了，知道的机会也不会一生吧。为此，莫利亚蒂就在这里。

那是拥有世界最高峰头脑的男人唯一的任性---非常短路，没有知性的碎片，是不合理的行为

他叫推理机器，第一个，最后一个致命错误（人性）是啊

“--被当作间谍的男人死了，为什么？”

“死因是什么？”

“详细情况不明，但是从症状中摄取毒性药物的可能性很高。”

“你知道是自杀还是他杀吗？”

“从状况来看，自杀的可能性很高，但也可以考虑伪装成自杀的他杀。”

“能发现毒物吗？”

“我找不到合适的东西”

“尸体在哪里？”

“坐在椅子上就去世了”

“这样回答吗……那么有尸体在地上和海上、空中的哪里？”

“空中啊。这是服务，不是高层公寓”

“……我想先确认一下，那个间谍和“我”是什么关系？是协助者，还是追赶着间谍，希望明确立场”

“‘君’是追踪那个间谍的某个组织的代理人。”

“嗯……那个特务难道不想逃到国外去吗？”

“是啊，虽然不知道你是否在逃避，但其实是想去国外的。如果你可以的话我想阻止那个”

“……我怎么会这样想，但我又杀了你，这不是小丑吗？”

“你在说什么问题之前的事，这次是冤枉，禁忌。”

“哈哈哈，只是担心装傻，不会用同样的伎俩。但是那个男的在吃什么呢？如果追赶着男人的话，大概就能明白吧”

“‘君’调查的范围里没有特别摄取食物吧。”

“那肯定是---那个男人是自杀的。地点在飞机里面，虽然不知道地点，但正准备向国外传递机密情报的时候，在飞机上自杀了”

“为什么会自杀呢？还没到达目的地，还是已经把机密情报送到呢？”

“简单的事，他把机密情报写在纸上吞没了，这样的话连机场的检查都不会查到。恐怕他所属的国家就是逃亡的国家吧，如果在飞机内死了，当然在飞机到达的国家进行遗体解剖。在那里，从被撕裂的胃中取出写有机密信息的纸的话，在尾随男人的我和周围的人没有发现的情况下也能够得到信息。没吃饭是因为胃里的酸度不提高。不吃饭的话，不会产生胃酸分泌，长时间不溶解纸张就能保管。之所以在飞机上死去，是因为这样才能淡化和国家的关联性”

“正确答案。为了国家不惜生命的人种真可怕---医院的医生被杀了。回答事件的全貌”

“那家医院的规模是？”

“就当成是大学医院那么大吧。”

“医生的死因是什么？请告诉我五体满意」

“刺杀啊。但是身体到处都能看到刀具造成的伤痕，所以可以考虑到休克死亡的可能性。身体的一部分会有损伤”

“知道亏损部位吗？”

“看得懂的是手指，我知道有几个手指被截断了。可能是缺牙了吧，也许还有其他地方丢失了，但是在警察的调查前，不是验尸官的‘你’是无法理解的”

“果然是那种状况啊……那么遗体中损伤特别严重的地方是？你大概能明白这一点吧？”

“因为仔细看了凄惨的遗体，所以你的心情变差了，把SAN值减少到1D3吧。被刀刺伤的胸部和被砍伤的大腿，双眼的损伤很严重吧。特别是双眼被刀具压坏了”

“这到底是怎么回事呢，大概是惨杀死尸体中的一个或两个失去正气状态的人生都不会相互送走吧。嫌疑犯的候选人是？”

“他是一位在事故中失去指尖的工程师，和一名在医院接受治疗的工程师，脚不动弹的坐轮椅的少年，以及患有心脏病的天才歌手，以及和这位医生关系很好的做钢丝矫正的护士。”

“……那个医生在使用什么生物认证必要的设备吗？”

“啊，是个小心谨慎的男人，使用指纹认证、虹彩认证、静脉认证、声纹认证等各种各样的生物认证。”

“那些同时或者被要求复数吗？”

“不，每个都用别的设备呢。”

“那不是很简单吗。犯人是为了讨债而到医院去的工程师”

“哦，那个根据呢？”

“医生的遗体中能带出的只有眼球。虽然没有特意提问，但反正已经消失的一部分医生即使调查了也找不到吧？如果是谁的话，可以考虑隐藏哪个遗体比较好”

“医生的眼球虽然破了，但两眼都存在吗？”

“所以其中一方面是工程师的眼球。据说，犯人不想让犯人处于能够辨别医生眼睛的状态。嘛，虹彩什么的不是医师的东西马上就会被发现。其他的损伤也是为了掩盖偷了全部眼球的事的掩饰吧。杀死医生的工程师交换了自己的眼睛和医生的眼睛，用眼罩遮住了那个是真相。不对吗？

“虽然很合得来……再稍微有疑问应答也好吧。我也没有说只是说要了眼罩”

“为了遮住医生的眼球，也只有这个了吧。嘛，虽然也有用手隐形眼镜来掩饰，但虹彩也可能会受伤，眼罩是否妥当”

“虽然还有其他想问的地方，但是你的事情，全部都知道真相了吧然后就飞走了。在某个瀑布上，两个男人掉下来死了。但是有一位男子在那之后若无其事地走在街上。为什么？”

“……那就是……”

伴随着咔嚓咔嚓的开关声，咚咚地响起了钟摆的声音。

福尔摩斯惊讶于这个声音，反射地看了看表，不知不觉中时钟的指针指向了下午六点。快到吃晚饭的时间了。

“……但是这个表的声音没办法了吗？虽然我的卧室也是这样，但是声音太大了，让我很神经”

“……这是为了你。我不知道你的记忆障碍是改善还是恶化。如果改善的话还好，但是恶化的话，别说一天了，连几个小时的记忆都无法保持。万一发生这种情况，为了能及时掌握时间，特意准备了这个表”

现在是睡眠成为记忆被复位的开关,不过，也有如果记忆障碍恶化了，不知不觉丢失了到那个为止的记忆这样的情况。那样的时候，如果设置根据表的声音返回自我的机会容易发现症状的恶化，容易判断飞了多长时间。

因为担心现状会恶化，所以每隔六小时就会响一次钟声，但根据场合不同，也有可能每小时鸣响一次。不过，事到如今，就连名侦探也不得不引退了吧。

“好不容易兴致勃勃……”

“但是时间很好，今天就在这里开门吧。什么，还有明天呢”

“……今天的我只有今天才能解开你的谜团”

福尔摩斯的表情出乎意料地可爱，moriatty即使头一个也想抚摸,不过，象死心说给听一样地劝告。

“我思考了五个小时，稍微休息一下脑吧。适度的休息和糖分补给对脑的活性化是不可缺少的”

“啊，对了。然后你会这样说吧。“对于不听话的坏孩子，明天的Ridle就交给你了！”

福尔摩斯一边打着鼻子一边背对莫利亚蒂。虽然像孩子一样生气，但是听力很好。想象着福尔摩斯一边抱怨一边准备晚饭，莫里亚蒂暗地笑了。

这里的福尔摩斯比平时的他更年幼。当然，这里只有自己，所以没有必要戴上绅士的面具吧。本来的他懒惰粗糙，孩子气，跟他变得亲密的人谁都知道。

只是莫利亚蒂一个人例外。

莫利亚蒂坐在椅子上看着窗户。这个建筑物的窗户可以开关的，但是因为面格子，外面的景色不太好看。

如果被关在这样的宅邸里，大部分的人都会很在意，在哀叹的同时，苦笑着说，现在的福尔摩斯连看外面的空闲都没有。

不，对于现在的他来说，除此之外再没有他需要的东西了。

莫利亚蒂像是看到了让人心痛的东西，凝视着被面格子包围着的窗户，轻轻地闭上眼睛。

只有冷却了的咖啡的香味漂浮了周围。

■■■

“这个房子的不满之处在于，隐藏风情的窗面格子、破坏风情的钟摆声和没有风情的厨房。”

晚饭没吃完----顺便说一下，菜单是把午饭剩余的辣椒粉和蔬菜适当撕碎的沙拉，也是适当地把蔬菜切碎煮熟的矿物质烤箱。虽然很麻烦，但最低限度的料理还是准备好了，福尔摩斯说很擅长做料理，这不是骗人的吧-----一边摘着饭后的红茶和巧克力，一边不高兴地对福尔摩斯说。

“让人想到监狱的面格子和声音过大的钟摆可以理解，对厨房有什么不满吗？这是最新的厨房吧？”

“IH厨房加热器没有情绪，连这种火都烧不出来的炉子，到底是怎么说会发生杀人事件的呢？”

“不，被叫醒了也很麻烦，要是发生了的话，受害者除了你之外就没有人了。除你以外，如果是受害者的话，十有八苦君就是犯人吧？”

“……说起来，比起被最新设备包围的都市，我更喜欢暖炉围着火的乡村生活……我决定晚年在山里盖房子，作为养蜂家一个人小心翼翼地过日子……”

“完全没想过要结婚，这点很像你”

“……我对结婚没有什么好的回忆”

福尔摩斯抑郁地嘟哝着闭上了眼睛。因为不是在睡觉，莫里亚蒂什么都不说，默默地翻开新的数学书页。

只有坚硬、咔嚓、咔嚓地响起的钟声在房间里回响。

莫利亚蒂边读书边偶尔看了福尔摩斯。从那以后福尔摩斯一次也不睁开眼皮。乍一看好像在熟睡，但肯定不是因为呼吸的速度在睡觉。是思考着，还是停止思考，还是沉浸在过去的回忆中，莫利亚蒂无法窥视。

福尔摩斯根本没想探索这个房子。除了福尔摩斯睡觉的卧室、起居室、厨房、卫生间和浴室以外，还有很多房间让人难以想象是一个人生活，福尔摩斯只是沉浸在有莫利亚特的客厅里，根本不想进入别的房间。

不限于今天的福尔摩斯。至今为止的福尔摩斯几乎都是在客厅度过，很少进入其他房间。因为工作的委托也能在客厅承包每天的大部分在客厅度过吧。

莫利亚蒂重新看福尔摩斯。这半年，看起来几乎没有变化，福尔摩斯柔软的肌肉确实衰弱了。

为了所说的巴厘兹的日本的武术和拳击和其他独自使之融合了的护身术定期性地锻炼着身体,不过，被关在这里之后连步行也几乎没做。

大体上，虽然屋子里也有交易室，但是福尔摩斯一次也没有使用过。对今后能出去的可能性绝望性的他来说说不定没有必要。

拥有罕见的头脑为人们服务的他，即使失去了作为人的最低限度的技能，也会这样被人类继续剥削，不断失去各种各样的东西。对这种不合理现象，既不感到些许的莫里亚蒂也不感到义愤，但如果他知道了，那也只能笑得天翻地覆吧。

“你说什么教授，你的那不是义愤，只是欲求不满。可以说是令人着急吧。你看，人类不只是追求必要的部分，还要追求充分的必要性”

明明比自己更不了解别人的心，却听得懂。

因为他无法理解人类，他所知道的是人类的本质。

“喂教授，你在那里吗？”

不知不觉睁开双眼的福尔摩斯，无聊地呼唤着莫里亚蒂。

“啊，有啊。”

“不做爱吗？”

布鲁和莫利亚蒂痛快地吹了。幸好没喝咖啡，如果喝的话，会被散漫的咖啡弄脏的吧。不，不可能。

本以为他睡得迷迷糊糊的，可福尔摩斯却懒洋洋的，可他的眼皮确实睁开了。当我用这种眼神看待福尔摩斯时，我大多都认为不是什么好事。这样也能长久的交往下去。话虽如此，刚才的发言无论怎样都未免太过突然，不愧是莫利亚蒂也大吃一惊。

这样的事，是每天反复发生的第一次。

“……看到你的表情，嗯，我好像做出了与以往的我不同的言行”

福尔摩斯笑着说，好久没看到你惊讶的脸很有趣哦。

\----上套了！莫利亚蒂不由得咂嘴。

“为了让我大吃一惊，GAY发言之类的，才智衰退到如此地步，真是不合算啊。这最好是向上层报告并建议不要起用这个乌贼侦探”

“想让你吃惊的是真的，但是没有说谎，莫里亚蒂。”

双手重叠着，福尔摩斯弯曲着锐利的绿色瞳孔，开心地微笑着。

绿色的瞳孔被认为是嫉妒的颜色,不过，在西洋表现着那个以上恶魔和怪物。

在充满魔性的瞳孔深处，隐藏着名为知性的刀刃。即使可怕，莫利亚蒂，也不想正视这双眼睛。如果是普通人的话，光是用这双眼睛就能看穿一切的恐怖就会发狂吧。

啊啊，无论向人献媚都是徒劳的夏洛克·福尔摩斯！你的兽性，比什么都(好)那个瞳孔雄辩地说着。你---我们无论怎样挣扎，永远都不会和人互相了解！

“像这样对老人抱有欲望，真是太可怜了。不管是浴室还是厕所，还是卧室都可以从喜欢的地方抽出来，要不然就给你拿些可恶的东西来吧？你很少使用的书库里应该也有不少这样的书”

“肉体上并没有积攒那么多东西，不太有性欲的感觉。只是，没错，只是---很无聊”

福尔摩斯象请求一样地重叠双手趴下了脸。呼吸不稳定，呼吸也一定很痛苦。

真是愚蠢，为什么要让这个人形态的怪物在这么狭窄的栅栏里养惯呢，真是难以理解。

“……那么，继续白天的并行思考吧。稍微消除些无聊吧。尽管如此如果难忍耐，读一读书吧。书法是知识的宝库。数学书也好，你喜欢的化学书籍也好，都有腐烂的程度吧。如果你愿意的话，应该也会准备有关过去的犯罪的资料”

“不是……不对，那样的东西不能满足我的这种渴望。这个世界是地狱，一切都看得见白茫茫的。看见眼前有石头掉落了为什么不躲避呢？除了我以外大家都是盲目的，用空虚的眼睛向我追求。“解开谜团”。谜团，到底在哪里呢！？你们真是个无法理解的怪物！”

“福尔摩斯！夏洛克·福尔摩斯！冷静点！慢慢地，冷静地呼吸”

莫利亚蒂拼命向痛苦地压抑着胸口的福尔摩斯打招呼。真让人着急，不管怎么打招呼，福尔摩斯什么都听不到。

“……没有深远的意义”

小鸡，小鸡，重复薄的呼吸，一边从口边滴唾液，一边痛苦地福尔摩斯嘟哝。

“只有你，只有你。我发现了，自己以外的人。我以外的人，只有理解不到的愚者和理解不到的殿上人。被唯一的神和除此之外的妖怪包围着，到底要如何保持正气！？啊啊，但是，虽然不能相信我，但是以前我也是想靠近你的……想要融入妖怪的群体中。虽然和哥哥不同，他看起来很差劲。那就是……对了，父亲进了精神病院……母亲……再婚后……结果……失败了……”

“放心吧，你父亲死了，母亲不在这儿。你是上帝的哥哥。来，吸一口气……吐……只有你和我在这里”

大概已经平静下来了吧，呼吸一点点安定，脸色苍白的表情正在恢复红色。福尔摩斯擦了擦嘴角，看到了莫里亚蒂。

“想要联系”

福尔摩斯像个哭闹的孩子一样，仿佛失去了归宿的大人一样，说出了话来。

“只要有你，我就能满足我的孤独和渴望。但是你总是不确定，不透明，就像是抓住云朵一样——所以，我觉得和你做爱的话，不是就能阻止你了吗”

“即使做了那样的事，我也不会成为你的”

真是个孩子。如果连结身体被对方留住等，抱那样的幻想的只有不知道做爱的孩子。如果这是真的话，他的母亲应该不会找到新的男人吧。不，正因为如此母亲的心情才会动摇吗？

莫利亚蒂察觉福尔摩斯对自己的执着，不仅包含着对神秘的渴望，也包含着对母亲的爱恨。只是不能理解人的心，不是没有感情的妖怪。

人心是可以理解的，但作为人理所当然没有感情的莫利亚蒂，无论到哪里都是对比鲜明的。

正因为如此，为了填补缺失的东西而互相寻求吧。正因为能够相互理解，我们死也不会有交集。这就是命运。

“---没有你的世界，没有任何价值”

福尔摩斯嘟哝道

那是世界上唯一的妖怪不为人知的悲鸣。

即使如此

同样，在遇到他之前一直都是孤独的世界的妖怪，带着满是放弃的表情低声私语。

生存下去

“我想要你”

死而复生

福尔摩斯对莫利亚蒂的话，快要哭出来似的歪着脸，尽管如此眼泪一滴也没洒出来。

福尔摩斯不会哭。这不是造不出特别的人，只是单纯的，不知道哭法。

“……是啊，是啊。你一定是这么说的”

大概是已经完全平静下来了吧，福尔摩斯只是一次嘻嘻地笨拙地笑的话，返回到象平时粘贴了一样的笑容。

“今天的我已经累了，我要睡觉了，晚安，詹姆斯・莫里亚蒂教授”

只说了这些，喝干了完全冰凉的咖啡后，将杯子放在水槽里，回到自己的卧室。

“啊，等着吧。请回答我一个问题”

对打算离开客厅的福尔摩斯，莫利亚蒂最后只问了一个问题。

“话说回来，你还记得最后解决的事件吗？”

福尔摩斯突然停了下来，喃喃自语。

“……我不记得了，如果记得的话，就不在这里了”

突然，门被关上了


	3. Side: M

福尔摩斯成为严密监视的对象，从某个事件解决仅仅不到半年。

详细情况省略，但从实际情况来说，实在是太优秀了。福尔摩斯呢？

解开所有的谜团，必要时用名为真实的锋利剑打倒邪恶。原来如此，只是听起来很好。

但是，仅仅靠正确性是不能运营的国家。当他意识到福尔摩斯尖锐的剑尖正朝向我们时，政府明显地警戒了福尔摩斯。

事实上，福尔摩斯在没有许可的情况下就政府的议员们为了国家运营而犯下或者指示埋葬在黑暗中的事件进行调查。本应只是警视厅搜查一课特别搜查班的刑警中的一人，却在不知不觉中掌握到了一个人威胁国家的智力和情报。

当然，知道福尔摩斯的人确信他不可能滥用通过调查得到的信息和真实，但作为危险分子这一点不会改变。万一福尔摩斯被有恶意的人囚禁，如果信息被吐出，最坏的日本这个国家是消失也不可笑的核弹头，政府现在才注意到。

政府的人们也理解到，福尔摩斯的头脑太有能力了，他的死对国家来说是巨大的损失。

对福尔摩斯的待遇感到棘手的政府，最后决定把福尔摩斯作为严格监视对象关起来，进行管理。限制行动，限制信息，断绝交流。因此打算控制智的化身。

太过考虑会笑出来。在房间里到处安装监视摄像机，在建筑物外好几个监视员都监视着，福尔摩斯的话混杂着哼唱逃跑，就那样让失踪的事也不难吧。对于智的巨人福尔摩斯来说，他还没有意识到自己是蚂蚁以下的存在。

没错，柳生班长甚至误会了我，他之所以允许老实地软禁，是因为他接受了人类的饲养。

别说人类了，他早就看透了这个世界。

“喂教授，你当时在想什么呢？”

坐在夕阳透出的窗户上，福尔摩斯一个人问道。

“恐怖心？悲叹？焦躁？憎恶？或者说，你是在嘲笑我吗？”

比起看镜子，更能了解到看宿敌的人是如何看自己的脸，自己是怎样的人。

没能适应社会。没有实现和人类的相互理解。所以我假装是人类，所以他选择了作为机器存在的东西。

并不是讨厌那种生活方式，生活方式。拘束，如果不适当地休息，连呼吸都危险,不过，相应地也有了快乐。

但是---我们相遇了。

如果没有遇见就好了，如果说没有后悔的话就变成谎言了吧。正因为相互了解，我们超越了作为人的境界，沉醉在互相杀戮的快乐中。知道血腥滋味的家畜的末路会怎样，本来是不可能不知道的。

啊，但是，你应该能忍受的吧。吃肉，喝干血，咬碎骨头！那之后绝对不会满足饥饿！妥协、放弃、朋友毫不吝惜的献身，应该能够一边挠着喉咙一边忍耐。

如果不能一个人站着，向别人求助就好了，不顾羞耻、不顾外表，紧紧地抱住就好了，照镜子，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，瘦弱的忍耐的结果，就是现在的你。

“……即使这样，我也努力了。我拼命地寻找着，有没有哪个能代替你的人，充满这汲取不尽的知性之泉的谜团。但是，即使是国家机密，只要得到一点情报，也没有太大的困难。还有一个可以说是继你之后拥有良好头脑的犯罪者，但是却远远不及你。明明没有比你和我更高的天才了……”

对了，不管离我多近，无论比我优秀，那都是另一块。无法填补空谜的间隙。

更何况，作为阐明的东西的你和作为恶的权化的我，不能逃避那个职责，谁都不能担任替代的工作。

如果不是那样的话，彼此也不会这样寻求对方。

福尔摩斯用疲惫的笑容看了这边。那双眼睛空虚地浑浊着，尽管如此，只有知性没有被失去，那个翠眼，持续证明他就是妖怪。

“教授，最后有想说的话。”

啊，不想听不想听！我不想听那句话，我拼命地逃跑了！

“我喜欢你，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂”

真的，完全是自私的家伙啊，夏洛克·福尔摩斯！

他的身体悬空。想要逃离这个世界的不合理的他，即便如此世界还是被贪婪所吸引。

我拼命地把手伸向福尔摩斯。夕阳耀眼，看不清他的脸。伸出的手臂，明明已经到达了福尔摩斯。

他掉进了一个没有我的地方。

\---那天，被称为罕见的名侦探、警视厅搜查一课特别搜查班的推理王牌的男人，夏洛克·福尔摩斯死了。


	4. Side: Y

“……啊，你就是他的……不，不用等，时间也正好”

“我才是能见到你的荣幸，因为早就听说过你的传闻……不，像我这种人，终究是退出警视厅的老人。而且最后还能保护部下，真是愚蠢之长”

“……全部的开始---不，全部的结束，是一年多以前的事件”

“你应该也听说过吧，在国家规模之下，在全世界展开犯罪根源的一级犯罪者在警察的搜查结果掉进瀑布中身亡的事件。---是我不详的部下，詹姆斯·莫利亚蒂原谍报员死亡的事件。”

“那家伙在警察内部也抓住了能威胁到全部信赖和警察上层的弱点，谁都无法插手的状况。……害羞的话，我一边看穿这个人是外道之类，一边得到那个确实的证据和确信的事敌对圈套。那正是人形的化生”

“也许也有只在这里说的话，被牵绊的一面。不，我只是开玩笑而已，希望你当作耳旁风。但是，拥有这样的魔性也是事实吧”

“没有抓住那家伙就被冥府逃跑了，作为警察是应该感到羞耻的污点……但是，比起我更希望他死，但比谁都希望他活下去的男人，我咬紧的苦涩等同甘露一样吧”

“在我们逼迫他的前夜，那个男人这样拜托我。”

“如果捉住那家伙，我作为警察的角色就全部结束了。所以无论以何种形式，这个事件都解决了，如果我还活着的话，我就打算退出这个工作。”因为他的功绩，他几乎已经可以抓到莫利亚蒂原谍报员了。

“这么说来，我曾抱怨过如果引退的话想成为研究人员。比起人工的社会形势所造成的肤浅的事件，我更想解开大自然的谜团-----还是那么啰嗦，只是因为恶意而感到疲惫，这样说来就好了”

“是啊，我还说过想见你呢。因为不想把你卷进这件事里，所以很少和警察以外的人交流……啊，果然是这样啊。您的操劳我心里很难受”

“话不由得转移了，我也许怀念着他们。”

“真不敢当，但是，直到现在，真正了解他们的人，包括你在内，已经是极少数了。”

“……不管怎么说，事件解决了。他的功绩，扣除莫利亚蒂前谍报员死亡一事，甚至被国家表扬，警察厅内也承诺要出人头地，我按照他的意愿去解雇他”

“……结果正如你所预料。国家舍不得放弃拯救世界的英雄”

“被职务所束缚，被使命所束缚，有时甚至利用舆论，想要把戒指戴在那个男人身上。”

“关于这个，我也是同罪。凭我的力量，没法把他放跑。真可惜，如果我不只是武艺，而是辩论的一个的话，应该不会把那家伙逼到那种地步吧”

“或者，如果在他身边的不是我，而是你的话……”

“……事到如今已经没有前途了”

“莫利亚蒂原谍报员死了，连离开警察的事也没能实现，结果那家伙就脱离了塔加。”

“啊，那家伙一定知道会变成这样吧。”

“没有得到许可，他就把警察和政府的情报都查了出来，直到创立国家为止所有的不正当行为都推理出来，暴露在光天化日之下。他所记录的关于过去政府的不正当的报告书，仅仅是一张震撼国家的东西。因为有几十张照片，所以国家不得不将他作为危险因子进行警戒”

“我也警告过。这明明是被制止在领分之外的，但是最早那家伙自己却无法控制自己”

“之后会变成什么样呢，就像以前说过的一样。”

“那家伙成为严格监视的对象，被关在了城外的屋子里。不杀你，却被命令作为国家的狗活一辈子，那家伙已经到了极限了吧。据说他偷了监视员的眼睛，企图不被任何人看见而从窗户跳下自杀”

“只是，不知是幸运还是不幸，偶然掉下来的前方在树上，仅靠头部受到巨大冲击和几处骨折就能活下来。”

“……不，不对。确实那家伙在那儿死过一次”

“可能是因为大脑受到强烈冲击的原因吧，那家伙失去了半年的记忆，之后的记忆只剩下一天了。”

“……没错，那家伙别说自己成为了严格监视的对象，就连宿敌死去的事也忘记了”

“我不知道那是佛的慈悲。但是托他的福，那家伙为了追求宿敌而反复自杀，不用模仿就可以了”

“话虽如此，那家伙的偏执还是老样子。派遣了各种各样的监视员和护士,不过，在那天之内全部请求移动。结果，现在他一个人在那个房子里生活”

“正如你所知，那家伙头脑聪明，超乎寻常。---虽说记忆只维持了一天，但通过一些记忆和整理状况似乎能了解自身的境遇，目前的生活似乎并不困难。”

“话虽如此，但对于警察来说，这似乎是头痛难以割舍的烦恼的种子。”

“我已经退休了。虽然多少能说几句好话，但支持他的话还是很重的”

“所以你跟我接触对我来说也是侥幸。”

“这恐怕不是我能说的情义吧，但还是想拜托原部下---约翰·沃森医生”


	5. Side: H

<Side:H>

“你知道施莱丁格的猫吗？”

“……那是曾经写完《小行星力学》的我的挑战书加奈？

福尔摩斯对吱吱地安静地竖起青筋的moriaty，不畏惧地反击了言词的绫，福尔摩斯。

“这个是你的专业领域比我多，你给我讲课吧。什么，即使腐烂也是原大学教授，对于量子力学也是很擅长的吧？”

“我是修雷丁格的猫，不知道你想说什么……好吧，就特别简单地讲解一下吧”

关于修雷丁格的猫的实验，如果说明概要，在有盖子的密闭状态的箱子里放入一只猫，在猫进入了放了毒气的情况下，一小时后猫是活着还是死了，打开箱子之前是无法判断的，这是社会一般的认识吧。

“严格来说，除了猫咪和毒气体---产生青酸气的装置，还要添加少量的放射性物质。这种放射性物质一旦原子崩溃，就会产生青酸气的装置，猫就会死，但是如果不是原子崩溃的话，猫就不会死。这个放射性物质一小时后原子崩溃的可能性是百分之五十，原子崩溃---猫是否已经死亡，除非观测者打开箱子确认。也就是说，到观测为止，在箱子里生存的猫和死去的猫的状态应该重合起来存在着，这是施雷丁格的主张吧”

为了否定把微观世界的特殊性作为前提的量子力学者们的说明，展开猫的生死这个宏观的事象打算证明概率解释的错误,不过，他的主张不正确地被理解，最终他放置了距离量子力学。

“就到这里吧。对于修莱丁格的指责，各种各样的学者做了很多的解释。---如果观测者不管猫的生死，都观测到猫还活着的话会怎么样呢？

“就算猫死了，也认定猫还活着，这种情况发生吗？”

“对了，观测者既不是谎言也不是谎言，而是心甘情愿地认为猫在那里，认识到猫还活着，作为活着的猫来接触的话，那只猫不就可以说是活着的吗？”

“这是精神异常者的戏言。比如，为了认识到观测者还活着，在量子学上猫已经灭绝了，这是事实”

“但是如果谁都不能认识这个事实的话？世上的一切现象都是由观测者确定的。我们所看到的世界也只不过是从水晶体进入的光映在视网膜上的东西。我们所看到的世界不是原来的世界，早已被证明了。请加入这矛盾和误差”

福尔摩斯向莫利亚蒂伸出手。不可能碰到的，但是，如果认识到他是真心接触莫利特的，那么在他的世界里，福尔摩斯或许可以接触到莫利特。

“---猫什么时候在哪里，怎样叫着，什么时候才能把指甲立起来。如果能够理解那只猫的全部，并认清它的话，那只猫不管是活着还是死了，对于观测者来说都是些琐碎的问题，一定是吧”

“如果能够产生如此灵巧的错觉和偏执的话，那就太好了。既有集体幻觉，也有看到幽灵的真面目或是枯萎的尾花。这不是很有趣吗，我们给福尔摩斯起个解释吧？”

“我能看见你，莫利亚蒂”

福尔摩斯对着空无一人的椅子微笑着。

“无论你身在何处，我都能看见你。坐在我面前，一边不高兴地皱着脸，一边说着讨厌的话一边倾听我的话，你的身姿”

“真傻，你看到的是幻灵。连鬼都不会”

“什么都行，什么都行。”

因为如果不是那样的话，你就不会陪在我身边。

福尔摩斯，表情迷惑，结果帅地笑了。他在学习着，在人类社会中，那个表情最容易使用。

“那么，继续游戏吧。现在想想，也不错。一整天能和你玩推理游戏该有多开心啊，进入特搜班后我暗暗地这么想

“呐，福尔摩斯---”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯，是不会对任何人感到羞耻的，没有怨言的稀世推理的天才。

但是，关于人的内心，作为三文侦探这件事，知道他的许多人都知道。

“我讨厌你。正如你所想的那样，我也不能容许你的存在。我一直在想，一定要杀掉，必须要消失”

莫利亚蒂像是把手重叠在福尔摩斯的手上，稍微歪曲了嘴角。

“但是，在这个充满妖怪的世界与你相遇的命运，我比什么都爱你。”


	6. (epilogue)

在空无一人的房子里，沐浴在淋浴中的福尔摩斯一边梳着湿透的头发一边向卧室走去。

打开衣柜有几件睡衣，随便借一件。虽然哪个都不记得，但是穿起来不舒服，这些也是自己一直穿的吧。

明明没有见过的碎片，但确实有到现在为止自己在这里生活的痕迹，对记忆和现实的差异有些头晕。要矫正需要一段时间，福尔摩斯却没有这样的时间。

不是什么了不起的事情，福尔摩斯好像从来没有发生过似的。反正，这种恶心明天也会忘记的。

一晃，只躺在床上半身，疲劳一下子涌上来，眼皮变得沉重。如果就这样放松警惕的话，意识也会随之下降，也就不会回来了吧。

“……啊，对了。在那之前必须写那个”

福尔摩斯无精打采地站了起来，向侧面桌子伸出了手。

那里放着用惯了的钢笔和笔记本，福尔摩斯现在才那样读过那本笔记本。

过了一会儿，他流利地确认了一下里面，一边吐气，一边暂且把笔记本合上，然后拿起钢笔，用没有积淀的手势开始记账。

内容只是没有其他爱的日记。早上几点起床，吃什么，想什么，说什么，几点睡觉？福尔摩斯详细地列举了今天的事，就好像用书写只自己知道明天以后自己永远不会知道的事。

然后写了一遍，拿着笔记本就离开了寝室。

除了卧室的门以外，走廊有各种各样的房间的门,不过，那个是怎样的房间，福尔摩斯不知道。但是福尔摩斯想因为是过去的自己的事如果进入喜欢的房间那里是正确的解答附有附近，亲自动手了左邻的门把手。

钥匙没锁上。回转冰冷坚硬的感觉的铁的话，有作为拘谨，散乱了的房间。确认里面的情况，福尔摩斯稍微眯起眼睛。

“---今天我也输给了他”

虽然很懊悔，但是总觉得福尔摩斯露出了清爽的笑容。

“我还以为会好好的去死。到昨天为止的我们，就是这样。今天没有工作，也没有妨碍”

从房间的设备来看，可以了解过去的自己曾几次尝试过自杀。如果重复着这样的生活，也许能建造出绝对不会死人的房间。嘛，如果在意的话，就算是在那个房间也没有装成事故死的自信。

“但是……不行啊，会笑的，教授”

就算只是妄想，就算只是幻灵，在福尔摩斯脑海中生存着的他也会笑。

好像没办法似的，看着无可救药的孩子。

即使知道这是谎言，这次也不想错过他的身影

“所以啊，有机会见到真正的他，就让给明天的我吧。但是，今天的回忆只属于我”

这样说着，福尔摩斯把记在笔记本上的日记的网页全部弄破，就那样放到了房间里。

感觉他是在问。还记得最后的事件吗？

我不记得了，如果还记得的话，我承认莫利亚蒂的死。他活着，也许会陪在自己身边，这种可能性是不可能的。

但是，即使什么也记不起来，也有自己在冷静地推理着发生了什么。

明天自己也要这样做，自己投身到充满毒气的箱子里。

“那么，夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生——我祈祷着明天能遇到憎恨而又可爱的宿敌。”

福尔摩斯轻轻地关上了门。

在空无一人的房间里，无数的他的回忆，沉睡在棺材底。

Fin


End file.
